The Misplaced Dragon
by xburner21
Summary: The Indra tribe of Dragul Island was once infamous for their past relationship with a wondrous species. But the whole civilization was wiped out one night. Now, one of the tribe's survivors is just trying to survive breakfast.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_With every generation_

_Come the rebirth_

_of the great savior._

_The savior will be born_

_on the day of great snow._

_As many others shiver,_

_the newborn will swelter._

* * *

Although the unusually cold weather was killing their crops, the Indra were in high spirits. Nothing could keep the grins off their faces, not even the the biting wind. For you see, the weather was an omen. An omen of great news - a babe was to be born soon. The babe would undoubtedly go on to accomplish great things, the Indra thought, just as it did in the past. And as the Indra roamed the land excitingly, somewhere on the island, a newborn's cry seemed to have froze the wind in its tracks.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

"Marduk-sama! C-come quick! Something's happened with Ren-sama!"

The man, Marduk, grabbed his spear and ran out of the training room. As he rushed through the temple, the only thought Marduk had was, _Please let him be safe! _

Marduk shot up the stairs and all but tore off the large, stone doors into Ren's chambers. Already in a fighting stance, he quickly scanned the room and nearly fainted with relief, as their was no immediate danger. Only Ren trying to escape a pile of reptiles. Sighing, Marduk rushed over and tried to snatch Ren, only to be met with glares and hisses.

"A-ah! Wait! He's okay! Can you get off?!...Please."

Marduk watched with faint amusement as the reptiles smothered Ren more fervently, with affection. Marduk heard a sigh and after another minute, he took pity on Ren. He snatched the stretched out arm, pulling Ren from the pile.

"Ah! Thanks!"

"Well, well, Ren, it looks like you've gained more admirers," Marduk chuckled.

"...What?" Ren peered up at Marduk, blinking his red and green eyes. Marduk froze. _S-so c-cute, _he screamed internally. He shook his head and glanced away from the white-haired child, coughing.

"I-It's nothing. So? How did this happen?"

"...I dunno. After... my hand changed for a second, they all started crawling in here," Ren finished shyly, gesturing towards the reptiles at his feet. Marduk nodded along, till what Ren said registered in his mind.

"Wait. Ren, how did your arm change," Marduk questioned, pensively.

"Hm? Oh...like this," Ren held up his hand and showed Marduk with a modest blush on his face.

Marduk goggled and gaped as he witnessed Ren's hand slowly become covered in green scales; his hand was now a claw, specifically a dragon's claw.

_I always knew this day would come, but for Ren to change this quickly...!_

"S-sugoi," Marduk let out a stunned whisper, as he tried to think of what this would change. One thing's for sure, this was the beginning of the end that no one saw coming.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

On the coast of Dawn Island, a lone fisherman sighs and looks up at the sky. "Aw man, that Sea King has scared all the fish away, today..."

"What am I gonna do? Ah," The fisherman froze, pushing back his hat and squinting at the sun. "What...is that? Some kind of bird?" The fisherman gazed at the flying object, but couldn't discern what it was, so he just turned back to the sea. "Whatever..."

* * *

"Stupid Jii-chan!" A young boy, six-years old, muttered as he dragged his feet out of his house. The young boy, known as Luffy, was used to being left alone, but it especially bothered him this day. His grandfather was out. Again.

Luffy walked into the forest, determined to find a Hercules beetle, or anything else that would catch his attention. But a couple hours later found the young boy slumped against a tree. The boy let out a rare sigh of defeat and closed his eyes. As the loneliness caught up to him, Luffy found himself, for the nth time, wishing for a friend.

_Crash!_

Luffy's head shot up and unlike normal children, who would have been spooked by the odd sound, the curious boy pushed himself off the floor and scrambled over the rough terrain, trying to locate the origin of the noise. He ran towards the source, pushing aside any shrubbery in his way.

As he ran through a bush, he tripped into a clearing. "Ow!" Luffy's eyes were shut, as he held his head in pain. He slowly opened them, blinking away tears and was met with the shock of a lifetime.

"S-s-sugoi!"

There, right in front of him, was a white-haired girl with spiky, green wings. Luffy looked around, shock still on his features, before peering up at the sky and then at the girl. He repeated this motion, before the girl's groan of pain caught his attention. Luffy stumbled over to the child in the crater, and his jaw dropped to the ground as he gawked at the girl's wings that were slowly receding into her back.

Luffy gazed at the girl's face for a moment, and was startled when she coughed, blood dribbling down the side of her mouth. He panicked and attempted to lift the girl off the ground. Luffy stared at his hands in horror as they were covered with crimson. He once again tried to lift the girl, but she groaned in pain as he struggled to remain upright, and Luffy was forced to make a decision.

"Wait! I'll get some help!" He turned around frantically, running out of the forest.

* * *

_"Ren-sama."_

_A little boy with medium length, white hair turned around and stared owlishly at the old man bowing before him. He blushed. "C-chief, hello."_

_The old man, Chief of the Indra tribe, rose to one knee and scrutinized the child before him. Ren was a young boy, often mistaken as a girl with his big, expressive ruby and emerald eyes and soft features. At only three-years old, nearing four, the boy already had the weight of the world on his shoulders. The Indra people, although unknowingly, as they worshiped the ground he walked on, tended to increase that weight. The Chief dismissed those thoughts for now, and focused on the quiet child._

_"Ren-sama, I would like to introduce to you one of our finest warriors, Marduk." The Chief slowly stood and gestured to the man kneeling beside him, who had his forehead pressed to the ground the entire time._

_"Marduk, rise." The man known as Marduk, startled. _

_"O-oh! I couldn't possibly-!"_

_The Chief sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes, before glancing at the future messiah of the Indra tribe. The child hesitantly ambled over to the kneeling man. Ren stopped before Marduk, reached over and settled his left hand on Marduk's shoulder._

_"I-It's ok."_

_Marduk's head slowly lifted, and he made eye contact with the rarely seen boy. He was blinded by the boy's smile, stretching ear-to-ear. Marduk immediately turned his head away, lowering his gaze. _

_"I am not worthy!"_

_Ren blinked, confusion on his face as he turned to the Chief. The Chief sighed, covering his face with his hand._

* * *

_"Ren-sama! Who dare hurt you? Who do I have to ki-I mean talk to?!"_

_When Marduk entered his charge's chambers, he did not expect for the child to be huddled underneath his fine quilt. Marduk, who's spent a few weeks with the boy, has come to learn a few of his habits. This one in particular, was done when the boy felt distressed. The bundle of fabric stopped fidgeting. _

_"...Marduk."_

_Marduk instantly stopped thrusting his spear at imaginary figures. "Yes, Ren-sama?"_

_"The other kids won't call me Ren."_

_"What do you mean, Ren-sama?"_

_"...I want to be called Ren by a friend!"_

_Marduk froze. For such a child to emanate Will, with such a statement... Marduk gave a pained smile._

_"I understand...R-Ren." Marduk smiled with pride, before fainting as he coughed up blood. The restraint it took to withhold the 'sama' was too great._

_"M-Marduk! I-I'll go get the Chief!"_

* * *

_"REN! You must run!"_

_The young boy shook his head fearfully. "I-I can't leave the tribe! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Ren took a stance, holding up his hastily bandaged left arm. "W-We'll f-fight together!" Ren wasn't prepared for punch to his face that knocked him a back a few feet._

_"Don't be foolish! You are the tribe! You are the tribe's past, present, and future! You are and always will be our ancient savior! You must live for the future, Ren! You must SURVIVE!"_

_Ren tearfully stared at Marduk. "Do you understand, Ren?!"_

_Ren sobbed, as he nodded his head. He shakily got to his feet and tackled Marduk with a fierce hug. "I understand! B-But you have to survive, too! Okay, Marduk?!"_

_Marduk gave a wry smile. He hugged Ren tightly for a moment, before pushing the boy away. "Okay, Ren. Now, leave!"_

_Ren stumbled, threw a shaky smile at Marduk, before running into the forest. "S-See you later, Marduk!"_

_"See you later,huh?" Marduk whispered. _

_Marduk watched as the sacred child disappeared into the dark of the night, before he turned around and prepared for battle."...Those bastards are gonna get it. To think I would ever raise a hand against you..."_

_._

.

.

_The last thought that raced through Marduk's head before everything went black was, _I'm sorry, Ren...it looks like...I won't get to see you...

* * *

Ren woke up, gasping for air. He blinked as he panted, surveying the room he rested in. It was small, wooden floors, and one desk off to the side of the bed he was currently on. Nothing strange or ominous to indicate he was captured by enemies. Ren sighed and tried to lift his upper body up, but the strain was too great and he fell back on his stomach. The motion jolted his body and he was made aware of the searing pain in his back. Ren craned his head back and saw bloody bandages wrapped around his back.

"Ah! You're awake!"

* * *

**Please review! Sorry for cutting it off there, I'll probably update tomorrow with a shorter chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ren's head snapped up, meeting eyes with a grinning, black-haired boy. The boy was currently in the process of climbing into the room Ren was currently in, so half of his body was hanging out the window that Ren missed on his intial survey of the room. Despite the comical sight, Ren glanced away, anxiously biting his lip. It was obvious that he was currently somewhere safe, but Ren felt so lost and scared. The only place he was familiar with was a great distance away, and Ren hated being stuck in an foreign environment. It didn't help that everyone, Marduk and the Chief, were now gone and couldn't help him assimilate. And Ren, surrounded by people since birth, has never felt so very, very, very alone.

Ren broke out of his thoughts, hearing a thump and slowly approaching footsteps, and glanced up. The black-haired boy now stood in front of the bed, grinning.

"...Who are you?" Ren questioned, before the boy could open his mouth.

"I'm Luffy! Let's be friends," Luffy replied, with a great smile.

All he ever wanted was a friend, and this boy here in this foreign place, offered so casually that Ren regarded the boy somewhat dubiously, stomach tied in knots, before responding. "...Ren."

The boy, Luffy, blinked, tilting his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"My name is Ren...y-yoroshiku," added Ren, shyly, with a trembling smile. Luffy all but gawked at Ren, before rejoicing.

"Ah, um...Luffy," Ren blushed, "...where am I?"

Luffy ceased cheering and glanced at Ren. "Huh? In Makino's room! I brought you here after..." Ren watched the boy trail off, as he peered at Ren with something akin to the looks he received from those of the Indra tribe. Ren felt unnerved.

Ren was startled when Luffy inched closer to his spot on the bed, his eyes full-on sparkling as he looked at Ren.

"W-what's wrong?"

"You're so cool! You have wings! Can I see them again?!"

"A-ah!...Um, yeah...Luffy, where's here? What island?"

"You don't know? But you flew here!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I was in a rush..." Ren explained, dejected.

Luffy, not wanting to see his new friend sad, rushed to answer. "You're on Dawn Island!"

"Where's that?" Ren inquired, totally clueless. He had never heard of such an island on the Grandline.

"In East Blue!"

Dropping all decorum, Ren's eyes popped out as his jaw dropped, wide open. "East Blue?!"

"Yup! Hey, do you wanna go eat? Makino said you'd be hungry when you woke up! Although, she didn't believe me when I said you flew here..." Luffy trailed off sullenly. "But I saw them! I saw your wings," Luffy insisted.

Ren nodded. "Y-yes, I have wings. But..."

"But?"

"...people shouldn't know, and...they hurt. When they come out, it hurts..."

Luffy stared at Ren with an unknown emotion, before glancing down at his hands. He was reminded of the horror he experienced when he picked up Ren, his hands drenched in blood. Luffy focused back on Ren, or more specifically, Ren's back wrapped with bandages.

"Ok! You don't have to show me your wings! And I won't tell others! It's a promise!" Luffy yelled, determinedly.

Ren's hand lost its tight grip on the bed, before slowly rising and extending a pinky. Luffy's head tilted once more.

"What's that for?" He gazed at the white-haired child, who gave a hesitant, but sure, smile.

"It seals our promise! We cross our pinkies like this," Ren demonstrated, "Marduk showed me! I've always wanted to do this with a friend..." Ren mumbled, as his cheeks flushed red.

Luffy gasped, and was quick to make the pinky promise.

And with that, the red string of fate was solidified and a friendship that would shake the world was born.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! But summer has officially started, so look forward to more chapters! Please review!**


End file.
